The Hyppolytan Warrior
by klovec
Summary: AU AH: Caroline was the fearsome warrior, anointed by the Goddesses. Klaus was the spoils of war given to her by the queen.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came out about when I made a manip. It is inspired by the Story of Achilles and Briseis. What if it was reversed? What if Caroline was the mighty warrior and Klaus the spoils of war granted by the queen?**

**Thank you to the amazing Anastasia Dreams for her support and providing her off the hook beta skills for this story. Also, thanks to Maevelin for all her support and help **

**I own nothing but this idea. I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any characters.**

**Please know that I am taking liberties with the mythologies but it is done with the utmost respect.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Jay**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Centuries ago the female Goddesses grew tired of men, the silly wars they waged and their oppression of women. They voiced their opinions to the male Gods, who scoffed at them. This created a division in the heavens, bringing havoc upon the earth. Taunted by Zeus that they should take part of the world and make their own Gynocentric society, the Goddesses of every mystical realm of the world bound together.

Gaia and her counterpart Māra, pulled land from the moon and added all the earthly elements, forming a mass as vast as an empire. They inserted this mass in between the patriarchal kingdoms and turned into its own nation, bordered by protective hills. It turned into a vast green land blessed by the individual hand of every Goddess and female deity. Oshun and Belisama crafted rivers, lakes, and waterfalls that ran through the land and ensured the fertility and longevity of it. Aide blew over the land setting the air for all the seasons. Every Goddess added a gift of benediction to the new kingdom.

When they were done, they went to their individual realms and pulled the women who were rejected and brought them to a new land where they empowered them. They pulled men who were not threatened by a woman's mind along with them. With them, the Goddesses created a society that turned the coin on the patriarchal ones backed by the male Gods. They formed a nation where women ruled with their absolute blessings.

The Goddesses molded the society after the woman who embodied everything they hoped it would be, Hyppolyta. They called the nation, Astydamea.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

**Chapter One **

The blue sky could barely be seen, peppered by millions of stars adorning it. The dots of white sparkled like cosmic diamonds against the backdrop. Some burst into flames dropping from the sky in happiness and celebration. The firmament rejoiced surrounding the orb that for the night quadrupled in size. It could be seen all over the world but for the citizens of Astydamea, it meant their world will change completely.

The Night of the Moon Goddess was finally upon them.

The men and adolescent boys formed a circle in front the mountain. Arms linked at the elbow, they kneeled on the hard ground in prayer, their faces bowed. At the beginning of every hour they broke into songs of devotion, praying to the goddesses for blessings upon their land.

Above them in the first tier were the elderly women. They led the prayers and songs. They were the pillar of their community and stood low on the mountain because they couldn't make it up.

In the second tier, women with their small children both male and female sat in a circle. In the top tier unmarried women and warriors sat in the same circle formation dressed in their battle gear. Their eyes were closed and they breathed in tune with nature and each other.

In front of them were four adolescent girls who were all the same age of 17. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Katerina stood solemnly with their mothers kneeling on the floor behind them. The girls looked at each other in nervous anticipation. They grew up together, studied and trained. From birth, on the same day, the four of them had been marked.

Darkness began to form around them in the form of gray fog. It penetrated the circle creating a wall around them. Lights danced in the sky before shooting straight down. The first two lights, the Nasatya, intertwining in the air and fell over the sisters Katerina and Elena. They held hands forming an ellipse, accepting the power of enlightenment and letting it flow into two identical beams that shined above them.

The second light descended over the delicate features of Bonnie, illuminating her whole face and spreading through her body. A smile bloomed on her face while tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes closed, she threw her head back and screamed, opening her arms. The light split into rays, taking the shape of a thousand hands. All her hands reached out to her people. It was a promise. Queen Bonnie will always look after them. She would protect them with her hands. She accepted the oath and the consecration. Everyone outside the four began chanting. Long live the queen, the light had shined on her.

The third, fourth and fifth light gold, red, and black interlaced and fell over Caroline and she gasped inhaling the healing light of the sun, the life in the blood, and the finality of death. The power brought her to her knees, energy taking over her, making her feel invincible, spread through her until she was full and could take no more. She turned her face towards the moon and she whispered the mother goddess name, Ixchel. Her reward was the rainbow that exploded from within her to mix with the other lights. Behind her, a curtain of black erected as Kali became her guardian. The mighty warrior had been chosen.

The air became impregnated with the smell of flowers and a balmy, warm wind spread circulating the four women. The laughter of Venus surrounded them. The Goddess sprinkled her magic touch around them with the gift of beauty that shall always accompany them. The gift of the power of seduction followed with a blessing that their hearts attract their desires. Loyalty to the nation and each other and finally, the last gift was love, raw, undiluted.

The sun rose and the moon watched from its hiding spot. A new era had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

**6 Years later**

"May I share your bath, your majesty?" Caroline curtsied.

Bonnie's response was to splash her in the face with water. Both women began to laugh. Caroline shrugged her training clothes off but kept her shift on before walking into the warm quarry waters. She sat on the other side of Bonnie facing Katerina and Elena.

The quarry located away from the palace, flowed with warm spring water. It was of ample size to fit all four women. It had been a gift from the Goddess Cybele. Surrounded by a tropical forest of vines that provided privacy. Luscious lilies, hibiscus, and Sweet Peas enhanced the beauty of the place and scented it. At the bottom there was mud which they used to apply to their skin to make it soft. The four women often came here to recuperate and rejuvenate in the healing waters.

"It's about time. We've only been waiting half the day for you," Kat protested.

"If that were true, the three of you would look wrinkled like raisins and not pleasantly relaxed in the waters," Caroline retorted.

"The mighty warrior jokes. How many did you beat to become so jovial?" Kat smiled maliciously.

Caroline laughed. "You make me out to be a beast. I'm merely ensuring we have a ready army. You should be thanking me. I am keeping your men strong and muscular. Otherwise they will grow fat and soft."

"Stefan fell asleep at dinner last night. He said you had a new exercise regimen for them," Elena chimed in.

"Is it Caroline's regimen or the fact that the two of you don't let the brothers get any sleep?" Bonnie asked, causing Elena to gasp and Caroline to press her lips.

Katerina shrugged daintily.

"Well…" Bonnie trailed off, catching a movement beyond the vines straight across from her.

Caroline immediately sprung to her feet and ran in the direction of the disturbance. Rustling leaves signaled movement head of her. By the depth and pace, she deducted it was a human male. It wouldn't be long before she caught him.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, throwing the man she dragged back to the quarry on the ground by the edge of it.

She caught him trying to run towards the edge of the rainforest. He was of fair skin and dark hair. He had boyish features but she could tell he was a man. The stranger tried to struggle but she held him on the floor with her leg on his chest. His eyes were wide as saucers.

"Why won't you talk?" Caroline jabbed the heel of her foot deeper into his chest.

"Stand him up," Katerina said, "I want to look at him. He doesn't look familiar. I wonder what part of the kingdom he is from."

Caroline pulled him up and then looked towards the other women still in the water. Bonnie openly stared at the man, her eyes intent on his face. Katerina and Elena seemed curious.

"I can make you talk, you know?" Caroline told him, a dangerous smirk blooming on her lips. "I can do all sort of unpleasant things to you. It's best if you just tell me who you and what you are doing here."

The man ignored Caroline's question and instead looked beyond her to Bonnie. "That's her, isn't it? She's the queen?"

He whispered the words in awe and what seemed like reverence. His eyes froze on Bonnie's face.

Caroline frowned and squeezed his neck. "Answer my question."

"Leave him," Bonnie said, "I want to question him myself," The queen stated. Her tone was final.

Caroline arched an eyebrow at her. Bonnie's gaze was centered on the man. The look of wonder and the glint in her eye betrayed her intentions

"Oh," Caroline replied.

Katherine quickly pulled to her feet. "And I must go." She joined Caroline at the edge and began to get dressed. Elena remained seated and her sister sighed loudly to get her attention. "You do know when she says question him, she means QUESTION him."

Elena's eyes widened. "I…I have to go too, Bon." She rushed out the water and quickly dressed.

The girls waited till they were out of ear shot before they began laughing. Bonnie was always reserved but her eyes were filled with lust. They didn't go too far. Caroline and Kat picked plums from a tree and began to eat them. Elena knelt behind Caroline and braided her hair while they talked. They stayed there in case Bonnie needed them.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

Bonnie slowly rose out of the water and made her way to him. His eyes widened to an impossible size as his gaze roved over every part of her body. She didn't stop until she was directly in front of him.

"You're the queen, aren't you? I had to see you. They speak of your beauty. No one will believe me," he spoke fast and she raised her fingers and placed them on his lips.

"I need you to just answer my questions. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

She smiled faintly. "What is your name?"

"Kol."

"Kol? I never heard a name like that." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Where are you from?" Her gaze intently on his.

Instead his eyes journeyed over her. "You're so lovely, in every way. I've never seen another woman as beautiful as you. I'll be who you want me to be, what you want me to be. I just want to taste your lips."

His voice was soft and warm, giving Bonnie the same feeling she got after drinking too much wine. It hit Bonnie with full force, making her smile…until she laughed.

"Do you know how many men have sworn eternal love to me since just this morning? Everyone wants to be my consort. Reap the benefits of what I can offer."

He shook his head. "I came for only a glance at you. I don't want anything but to feel you, touch you, fuck you." His hands snuck around her waist taking her by surprise.

Kol was bold and she had yet to grant him any liberties. His language was crude and she should have Caroline punish him. She would do that. Later.

Her hands fisted on his hair, pulling hard and forcing his head back. "Don't ever speak to me like that in front of others."

He shook his head, his face reflecting surprise. She moved quickly forward and bit his lower lip, her teeth clamping tightly down on him. He yelped in shock and lust and her tongue darted boldly into his mouth. He caught on quickly and pulled her body roughly agai86nst his.

Yeah, she would have Caroline punish him. Much later.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"He is not a citizen of the kingdom? You cannot fucking keep him," Katerina screamed as she paced Bonnie's meeting chambers.

Bonnie gave her a hard look. "Watch your mouth. Don't forget who you are speaking to."

Kat shot her a sardonic smile. "Oh…Now that she feels empowered by her Cozy little lay, Bonnie wants to lord it over us that she is queen."

"Kat, you are being disrespectful," Elena admonished.

Kat turned on her sister. "Someone's got to get through to her. She enjoyed the tumble, let the kid go! He's from another world. He probably thinks he can be king here. It doesn't mix, Bonnie. His family is outside our territory, threatening war. They can't win but should we really go to war? He is not that special!"

Bonnie looked away in angry resolution.

Caroline sighed. These fights weren't uncommon. They had been born on

the same day and rarely spent any time apart since. They were the chosen ones, sisters, and best friends. They knew they could talk to each other honestly which is why though angry; Bonnie didn't really take offense to Katerina's outbursts.

Kat sighed. "We can just have someone bring him to the edge of the kingdom and he can find his way home. No harm done."

"No!" It was the only word that came out of Bonnie's mouth. It was emphatic and left no room for argument.

"Bon…" Elena began only to be quieted by the piercing eyes of her queen.

Caroline pushed away from the window sill where she sat. "Ok, then. I'll get the army ready."

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

The warrior had arrived.

Her imposing figure stilled at the top of the highest hill of the range, astride the most beautiful horse Klaus had ever seen. It was hard to discern where the animal ended and she began. She seemed one with the beast. Her face was an ethereal wonder, fine carved ivory kissed by the sun that illuminated her features.

When Klaus saw her the first time, he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. They heard the galloping on horses and his whole army stood in attention. She rode up the Elysian Hills dividing Astydamea and the rest of the world. Bouncing strands of gold, dancing in the wind like rays, heralded her approach. She was a second sun that quickly rose from behind the hills, making him feel as if he had been in darkness previous to her arrival. Warmth shot through his body though the look in her eyes was anything but.

The chorus gasp of all the warriors around him reverberated over Klaus, a reflection of his own body's reaction. She was beautiful, the manifestation of a Goddess. The legendary beauty of the Astydamean women was not exaggerated. She wore armor like he and all his men did and with the same ease. Klaus wondered how it was possible. Armor was heavy but she wore it like it was a shift, almost a second skin. She was magnificent

She raised her arm, her hand in a fist, in signal and only then, did Klaus see the people gathered beyond her. The Astydamean warriors wore barbaric war costumes and he wanted to laugh. So the rumors were true. The women were in short dresses asymmetrical on the top. The men wore pants without shirts. How did they expect to fight knights in armor?

The Goddess, as he thought of her, motioned for her horse to move forward and together they descended slowly down the hill before taking on a brisk gallop, stopping 6 feet away from Mikael. No one moved. Every man mesmerized by the vision in front of them.

"I am Caroline, general of Astydamea. I've come with a message from our queen. Return home and no one will be hurt. We have no interest in fighting you." Her voice was melodious but the sharp tone cut through the spell and he became aware of how close she was.

"I will not go until your queen returns my son," Mikael replied, his gaze openly leering at her. Klaus could tell what was on his father's mind.

"Forget about your son. He is now ours." A fleeting smile crossed her lips. "Don't worry, he will not be harmed. He has been given a position of privilege."

Klaus gritted his teeth. The woman had gall.

"Return him and there will be no bloodshed. He belongs in my kingdom." Mikael shouted.

"And yet, he was trespassing..." she said not blinking.

"He's a foolish boy. He wanted to look at your queen. Hardly a reason to keep him there," Mikael retorted.

"He did get a look at her and now he is staying." The finality in her voice caused ripples of tension in the air.

Klaus could no longer remain silent. "Your queen will have us go to war because of her feminine whims?"

Caroline took her time turning her head towards him. It was as if she were trying to decide if he was worth a look or not. When her eyes finally landed on him, Klaus' heart slammed against his ribs. He felt like he was drowning in the sea of her eyes.

She led her horse forward until directly across from him. Their horses were the same height and she seemed almost as tall as he. Involuntarily, his eyes drifted to her long legs hanging on both sides of the horse. Standing up, they would be almost eye to eye. The thought sent a wave of desire through Klaus.

"We will go to war because no one can take what is ours. You're old enough to know the rules as is Kol. If something trespasses our land, we have the Goddesses' given right to keep it. Who are you soldier?" she asked flicking away strands of hair that flew into her face. A gesture so dainty and feminine seemed at odds with her words and demeanor.

"I am Niklaus and I am not a soldier. I am the general of the King Mikael's army. Kol is my brother. He is not an object or an animal. Your queen is taking a man from his family and keeping him against his will," he spat.

She laughed. "Isn't that what you do to women? Marry them off against their will to the highest bidder who then takes them away? Just think of this as that."

"Kol is royal born. He wasn't born to play stallion to your queen's mare."

Caroline leaned forward. "Stallion? We don't know if he is worthy of that yet." She straightened up and waved her hand in dismissal. "In any case, we are not returning him. I suggest you leave as you came. If not, tomorrow at dawn, be prepared to fight."

"Then we fight," Mikael said cockily.

She didn't look his way. Instead she smiled at Klaus. "I'm looking forward to seeing your prowess on the battlefield, Niklaus."

With that she rode up the hill, her hair falling and spilling on her back only to bounce back up again as the horse galloped. Klaus watched her until she disappeared from view.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

Kneeling in the bloody fields, Klaus could almost laugh at himself, just hours before he had fallen asleep with one thought. When the battle was over, he would claim the warrior, Caroline, for himself. He would show her his prowess just as she requested. He should have her on her back, arching while screaming his name.

It wasn't to be. Victory turned its back on his kingdom.

The Astydameans ran towards them at dawn. They didn't bring horses. The sun rose and she materialized with it on top of the hill. Klaus was watching. He didn't want to miss her appearance. He wanted to be aware of her. When he saw her appear with the sun as if she had been standing on the hill all along, the blood froze in his veins. The augury of his defeat whispered.

But he refused to believe. He would fight to the death as a soldier should, as the general he was. With the sun shining upon them, within the hour they had unseated every man from his horse. The Astydamean were stronger in a foot fight, they possessed the element of quick movement since they wore no armor. Klaus managed to kill many before being captured and taken prisoner. His army had fallen, to them, to hers.

Caroline fought valiantly. In Klaus' eyes, savagely. She took on the strongest warriors. She made Mikael look like a child. He tried to attack her from behind and that is the only reason she denied him a warrior's death. Instead she intended for him to serve.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

Astydamea was not what Klaus expected. It had well built homes, aqueducts, temples, places for learning, and an enormous palace they could see as soon as they entered the city. That is where they were currently being led. According to the man who walked with him and the members of his family, they needed to be presented to the queen who would then make decisions as to their assignments.

Mikael was the first of the Mikaelsons in line. Klaus walked behind his brother Elijah. Apart from them but walking beside them were the women that were captured with them at the end of the battle. Lady Rebekah, Klaus' sister walked with her head down, sorrow in her eyes. Behind her, Lady Hayley, Elijah's wife dragged along with a permanent pout on her face. Her face was always formed into the same expression and most likely, Klaus thought bitterly, she was thinking only of her own discomfort. He cursed the day Elijah committed the stupidity of compromising the girl.

His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the grounds of the palace. Luscious greenery surrounded it and oversized French Marigolds lined both sides of the walkway towards the courtyard. The entrance to the courtyard was framed in a Red Jade vine flowers.

Inside the palace the architecture was breathtaking. It was made of marble and mosaic walls with pieces of inlaid stones. Symmetrically placed ornamented pillars were scattered about the main hall, which was decorated with rich handwoven carpets with exquisite designs. In the center, towards the back of the room, there were four magnificent stone carved chairs. The one in the center was taller than the rest and pulled slightly back. It was the throne.

He turned his attention to the walls which were covered in paintings depicting different scenes. Most of them contained four young girls or four women. Klaus appreciated the talent because all the paintings were beautifully made, with close attention to detail. They were taken to a section at the side and told to wait there in silence. He didn't mind. He was paying close attention to the room and the art.

The man who led them there, he was referred to as Stefan, left briefly but returned after changing into clean clothes. He stayed with them the rest of the time. Klaus remembered seeing him in the fighting fields. He was good but she had been better.

~0~

Caroline lay back in the deep tub in her room. The hot water relaxed her though she would have preferred to go to the quarry. She inhaled the lavender scent in her bath. She dismissed Enzo preferring to stay in solitude. She would be with people all evening and he wouldn't provide a reprieve from that. He was good to her, knew how to satisfy her and help her not to think, but she wasn't up to it today. She needed a little peace.

Yet, when the door flung open and the dark scent hit her, she was smiling before she turned her head.

"The mighty general returns home with the laurels of victory!" Katherine flung rose petals in the air which fell over Caroline and on the tub.

Caroline couldn't help but giggle. "You're insane."

"I just saw your luscious man servant walking away crestfallen. How could you turn down a tumble with that before the festivities?" Kat said kneeling before the tub and leaning in to stare at Caroline's eyes.

Caroline sighed. "You know the answer to that."

Katherine nodded. "Kali's satisfied with the blood and mayhem," she said of the Goddess of war, one of Caroline's reigning spirits. She ruled part of the warrior's personality. Katherine smiled and reached for a brush. She began to brush Caroline's hair. Leaving the front out, she braided as she spoke. "So what are they like? The slaves you brought us, that is."

This was a regular thing for them. Since they were young the four of them shared everything and did each other's hair. They understood each other better than anyone else. They had been trained to be each other's check and balances, support system, and warriors.

"Well, I brought back two of Kol's brothers, his sister and the wife of one of the brother's. And of course Mikael. One brother, Elijah, is tall, dark, and very handsome. His intelligence shines in his eyes and he was very respectful of everyone who came in touch with him. The sister is very beautiful but very difficult. The sister in law, I didn't talk to her much. Stefan hates her." She laughed.

"What about the other brother?" Kat inquired.

"Niklaus. He was the General of the Army. He's fair like his sister but less so. Very arrogant. Killed many of our people but that's war. He fought hard and intended to do so till death." Caroline felt transported to the battlefield. Though she fought she could see him brutally slaying his way through. He fought valiantly. He moved quickly and she wondered the kind of damage he could have done if he fought like the way the Astydameans did, without the restraint of the armor.

"I want to meet him," Katherine said, jarring Caroline away from her thoughts.

She turned to look at her friend quickly and Katherine burst into laughter. Caroline flicked her fingers, sprinkling the other woman with water. Kat had the ability of seeing right through her.

Kat finished the braid and stood up. "Get out of the water. Let's go down to the great hall so the queen can sing your praises and we can all dance and rejoice because she gets to keep her paramour."

Caroline covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

Bonnie decreed Mikael would work in the fields with the animals. The Queen took personal offense when she heard he tried to attack Caroline from behind. She also inferred knowledge of his cruelty. She designated lady Rebekah to work in the palace, where she would reside. Lady Hayley would work there too but her home would be with her husband, Elijah, whom Bonnie had placed under the twins' employment.

Bonnie leaned over toward Elena and Kat and whispered a question. Katerina leaned to Elena and whispered something her sister passed along to the queen.

"Bring the general of the army to me," Bonnie ordered.

Caroline brought the wine goblet to her lips while Damon fetched Niklaus.

Their eyes met when he was brought forth in front of the Queen.

"What is your name?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus," he answered.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Is it really? "

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Since I am no longer under his command. I would prefer to be called Klaus," he replied.

Bonnie smiled. "Klaus it is then. Your wishes shall be respected." she paused to stare at him, "from my understanding you were the general of your father's army? That you fought valiantly for a man that never deserved it and because you thought your brother needed to be freed."

He nodded.

"Well, I too have a general, only stronger and I decided to award you to her," Bonnie said making Caroline's eyes widen. "From now on, you are to be the slave in charge of serving Caroline.

Caroline's gaze snapped almost violently to Klaus'. He looked shocked as she felt before rage took over him.

"A slave to a woman? You would make me into a chamber maid?" Klaus spat.

"Silence!" Bonnie pronounced, "You will do as I tell you."

Caroline recovered quickly. "Thank you, your majesty. Stefan, please take charge of him."

Klaus glared at her before following Stefan.

Caroline waited for the assembly to conclude while silently seething. The minute she caught a minute alone with Bonnie.

"What the fuck are you thinking? I do not want him as my slave, Bonnie," she protested, "He was their general. He will be nothing but a pain in my arse. I do not need this!"

"Nevertheless, you shall have him," the Queen answered. Her eyes sparkled and Caroline wanted to curse. Her mind was made up.

Klaus was now Caroline's slave.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Any thoughts, comments?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I want to start saying I loved all the reviews and the follows. You all made me smile. I also need to clarify that I am not abandoning Queen of the North. As a matter of fact I'm working on it today and will be sending it to my beta once I complete the next two scenes. Hopefully that is at some point this weekend.

_**Thank you so much to Anastasiadreams for her awesome beta skills!**_

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"My only comfort is how your humiliation is going to be worse than mine."

Mikael's statement pulled Klaus away from the voices echoing around in his head. For a while he couldn't hear what they said. A single thought floated around his head. He was now a slave. Even worse, he was a slave to a woman. Klaus Mikaelson, the ruthless commander, was now a chamber maid. He was used to stepping on men bigger and stronger than him. Was he now supposed to help her dress and see to her meals? His stomach twisted in knots at the thought.

Caroline seemed surprised when the Queen made the announcement and for some reason, though she recovered quickly.. Her eyes flashed with emotion, like they did when Mikael tried to attack her from behind. The thought of his father was what made Klaus turn to look at Mikael and he found him staring back with hatred.

They were currently being led away from the throne room when the music erupted and everyone started laughing and dancing. The Mikaelsons would not take part in the celebration and instead would be taken to their serving posts. They stopped in front of a set of wooden double doors. It was a long hallway and they were asked to wait there. Mikael chose that moment to continue his assault.

"Your future is dirtier than the swine I'll be forced to feed and care for. You're going to play a maid and a whore. I couldn't be more…" Mikael's voice was full of venom. Klaus was mostly galled by the fact that his father was right. His punishment was the most severe.

Stefan stepped up and rammed his fist into the older man's jaw, sending him to his knees. Rebekah gasped and Klaus just stared at the young soldier.

"I'm sorry. Your father is a coward and all of us under Caroline's command take his actions personally." Stefan turned to them before adding, "Now say your goodbyes to him as he is headed to the farming lands tonight."

Klaus turned his head from his father and Stefan pointed at the closed door for him to go through. He opened it and walked inside.

It seemed like a meeting, tea room of sorts. There were cushioned seats and tables. Carpet covered most of the floor and an enormous iron candelabrum hung from the ceiling. It held 12 candles but only 6 were on, every other one. The room was built in the same style as the rest of the castle but it seemed warmer, cozier.

In the back, there was a roaring fireplace. In front of it stood a man with his back to Klaus. He seemed to be contemplating the fire. It was a figure he would've recognized anywhere and Klaus smiled.

"Kol," he said softly.

Kol turned to look at him. Klaus noticed immediately the sadness in his brother's face. Kol's face was normally alive with mischief. He was always teasing and smiling.

Klaus rushed forward and embraced him, wondering what kind of hardship had taken away his brother's joy.

"I'm sorry, Nik. This is all my fault."

Kol was safe. Klaus smiled briefly but then his jaw clenched and he pushed his brother back. "You're sorry? We're slaves, Kol. Your father is a pig herder, Elijah is a servant for two women and I…"

"Father's a pig herder?" Kol gasped.

Klaus laughed mirthlessly. "Yes, I couldn't plan it better myself, except, I'm in a worst position than he is," he spat, "You never stop to think, Kol. You didn't think about the position you put us in by sneaking in here. I'm some woman's slave now. God knows what's going to happen to Bekah and it's all because of you."

Kol shook his head. "You're not a slave. They wouldn't make you a slave. I'll speak to Bon…the queen. She will make this right."

Klaus sneered at him. "The queen is the one that gifted me to her general like a common war whore. The one you risked our kingdom for and whose bed you keep warming is the one that declared me a slave."

Kol staggered back but recovered quickly. "I'll fix this, Nik. I promise."

Klaus scoffed. "Does your cock have that much power? I sincerely doubt it.

His brother looked stung and Klaus turned away from him.

"Nik?"

Klaus didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"Are you not having a good time or are you dying to get back to your room to enjoy your gift?" Katerina teased Caroline as they watched the people dance.

Caroline turned to look at her with deadly eyes. "Thanks a lot. I smell your dirty paws all over that."

That kind of look from Caroline would have anyone retreating quickly. Instead, Kat leaned over towards her. "Oh come on, Care! The way you described him, you had to have him. I knew Bon would give him to you. You deserved him."

"You think I deserve the kind of trouble that man is going to cause me?" she asked incredulously. "You're supposed to be my friend."

Katerina linked her arm through Caroline's. "I am and I am sure it won't all be difficult with him. Did you notice his body? Those lips? They're like ripened berries."

"Do you think of nothing else, Katerina?" Caroline spat.

Nonplussed, Katerina stared in her eyes. "Don't you change the subject on me. Did you notice or not?"

"Of course I did! I'm not blind," Caroline answered before she could stop herself, immediately regretting her admission.

Kat nodded emphatically. "His brother is too… too bad he is married to that sour fish."

Caroline laughed. "Sour fish?"

"Did you not see the way her face is fixed like a trout? Why is she so unhappy when she is married to him? He must be stiff and cold as corpse in bed," Katerina lamented, sweeping her dark locks away from her face.

Caroline shook her head at Kat's assumptions. "She's been that way since we caught her and Lady Rebekah. They were in a tent. It seems like they came to visit the troops and intended to leave before the battle began. Apparently, we didn't give them time." Caroline smiled.

"I heard they kept talking about Lady like behavior and propriety," Kat probed.

"They did. It's going to be a hard adjustment for them. Especially for the wife. She complained about walking and needed her husband's help getting onto a horse." Caroline remembered the scene in distaste.

Kat laughed. "I thought Stefan exaggerated that."

"No, that happened. How long did you have with Stefan? It couldn't be that much since you came to my room." Caroline frowned.

"Enough to learn some interesting things. Now let's go get you some more drinks and dance. You're wound a bit tight tonight." Katerina then gave her a wicked smile. "Or maybe you should go up to your chambers. I'll bet that would do you a lot better."

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"This is not happening." Klaus ran his hands rapidly through his hair, pausing to yank on it hard. He turned to look at Stefan who remained impassive. Klaus laughed. "We got defeated and humiliated. We are now servants. I'm a slave to the woman that made our family eat dirt."

He paced the room he had been taken to after being allowed to spend some time with his family. It was Caroline's chambers, an enormous room built in the same style of the main hall. Candles perched on sconces illuminated the room. There were paintings on the walls. A mural of a young child sitting on her mother's lap. Another was of Caroline standing in front of a black smoke backdrop. Fingers of the black smoke curled over her shoulders and she smiled. A rainbow emanated from her eyes. She looked blissful.

There were two sets of double windows, which were opened. Stefan walked to each and closed them, sliding the drapery over. "Caroline likes to sleep in complete darkness. You'll have to do this from now on." Stefan's tone was careful but each word sank like a stone in Klaus' stomach making his bile rise like lava.

Servitude was his new future. It ricocheted in his mind and echoed in his ears like a taunting whisper.

"Look, Klaus…" Stefan began, drawing Klaus' attention back to him. "You probably won't get used to this any time soon but you have to know that though a slave, Caroline will not mistreat you. She might even let you in the army."

Hot anger flashed to Klaus. "Let me?"

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. Going from general to follower…"

Klaus laughed, "You mean slave."

Stefan sighed. "I just can't imagine what you are going through but the

only advice I can give you is that rebelling and being angry will get you nowhere. Our society is different than yours but it's a good one. Don't close yourself up to it before you see how it is. I can answer any questions you may have."

Klaus was about to scoff but the man seemed genuine. If he was anything,

Klaus was a good judge of character. Stefan had been kind to him and his family. He nodded in acknowledgment of the man's offer. "What are my duties now?" He almost had to push the words from his lips.

"I don't know what Caroline will have you do. She normally wakes up very

early and heads to the training fields after breakfast with the council, Elena and Katerina, and the queen. The Quadrumvirate rules the nation. All four of them were anointed by the Goddesses from birth. Tomorrow will be an exception since we came from battle today. We will all get to sleep later than usual to recover," Stefan informed him.

"Where am I to sleep?" Involuntarily Klaus' gaze traveled to

the enormous bed against the back wall of the room. It was covered in a deep red quilt and adorned with several pillows. Hovering over it was an iron round canopy with matching red draperies hanging from it.

Stefan pressed his lips together and Klaus could tell he fought to not show

emotion. "That's for Caroline to say…" He cleared his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

"You made my brother into a lady in waiting?" Kol exploded, jumping off the mattress and avoiding Bonnie's hands.

"Come back to bed," she ordered, leaning back against the pillows that cushioned the headboard of her enormous bed.

The Queen's bedroom was built in the same style as the other parts of the castle but the linens were in shades of deep purple and gold. The bedspread was embroidered with figures in shades of gold. All made soft and luxuriously for her. The sitting chairs matched the colors and so did the cover on the wooden canopy on top of the bed.

"Why would you do it?" he said, not coming closer at all.

"I wanted to reward my general. Isn't that customary after battle? Caroline has been bored for a while. Your brother is a challenge that is good for her." She shrugged daintily. "Now come to bed. I want to touch you."

He sighed. "Bon, you cannot make a general into a chambermaid and expect him to sit and take it. He has his pride."

Bonnie smiled. "I can do whatever I want, Kol. You're not in your father's lands anymore. This is my kingdom." She studied him for a minute. "You are not outraged at me sending your father to work with the swine or Elijah serving the council. You're only upset at Klaus serving Caroline."

Kol's shoulders sagged and he sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't understand. Nik is…different. He worked hard, harder than anyone to become a general. He took all the abuse father dished out, all the put downs and worked harder than Finn and Elijah at being a soldier and a leader. Nik had the respect of the whole army. Even Mikael couldn't deny him when everyone was coming to Nik for advice and strategy."

"Sounds commendable," Bonnie said, shifting closer to him.

"He's not going to take this well. He's going to lash out and be renitent." He looked away from her. "If she humiliates him…"

Bonnie smiled and took his hand. "Caroline has the biggest heart of anyone I know."

"The woman beats men senseless. She apparently made a joke of my father and our army," he retorted.

"She will be strict and honestly, brutal in training. But Caroline wouldn't humiliate him…" She paused. "Unless he deserves it."

"That's it! That's the thing. Nik is an asshole sometimes. It will be hard for him to adjust, if he does at all."

"He's not a general anymore. He's a slave. Caroline's slave." She watched him tense at her words and switched her strategy. "It won't all be hard work. I'm sure there are things he shall find enjoyable."

A glint came into his eyes, causing a little smile on his lips. "I'm sure she will make it very interesting. He's already aroused by her beauty and how in control she is. I know I certainly am."

Bonnie patted the bed. "Then come show me. You've kept me waiting for too long."

"No, my lady may have to forgive me but I'm not in the mood for that," Kol said turning away from the bed in a huff and walking towards the window.

Silenced filled the space as shock spread through Bonnie.

"Did you just say no?" she almost spat.

"I believe I did, your highness," he confirmed.

Anger rose through her veins and she squelched the urge of hurling an object at him. She exhaled deeply.

"Very well, Kol. You shall have it your way. Let's see how long you can keep this up."

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

The night was proving to be more difficult than the battle had been for Caroline. All evening she danced and drank the way Astydameans were bound to do when they were happy and in celebration. Katerina's laughter and teasing nature still rang in her ears along with Bonnie's giggling. Damon told stories of the victory, giving even the most gruesome details. Elena was horrified but the crowd in the palace cheered.

Everyone in the kingdom rejoiced except the captured Mikaelsons. Each had been sent to their new designated place. Lady Rebekah was given a place along with the other women who attended the castle. Lexi, the palace administrator, took Lady Rebekah as she preferred to be addressed, to her room. She went back to check on her later and informed the queen that Rebekah slept peacefully after a relaxing tea. The day seemed to have taken its toll. Elijah and Lady Hayley had been given a place in the twins' quarters. They had been left alone to tend to each other. Klaus had been taken to Caroline's quarters by Stefan.

The thought had her jittery all evening. Caroline didn't look forward to dealing with the former general. She was sure he would prove hard headed and almost impossible to command. Used to giving orders, now he would have to take them from her. She watched him fight and saw he did so as fiercely as she did. He killed many of her trained warriors with ease and it had taken 5 people and the capture of his sister for him to surrender.

Caroline shook her head to clear her mind and her body of the heat currently traveling through her belly as she vividly remembered his deathly blows and the easy way he moved in his armor. Lost in her thoughts, she almost ran into Stefan.

"I've settled your…Klaus in your chambers. I figured since he is a gift from the Queen, and he doesn't have a house yet, he would stay there until you decide." His tone was serious.

Caroline knew Stefan since childhood and she had chosen him to look after her slave because she could trust him, unlike his brother, to be fair and not degrade him.

"Thank you, Stefan," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "Caroline?" he called out and when she looked at him, his eyes lowered. "You'll let me know if you need anything." This time it was her turn to nod.

She continued her stroll towards her room and found Enzo sitting outside. She kept her face impassive even though she shouldn't have been surprised to see him — he was her lover, after all — she was a bit taken aback.

"I guess this answers my question. I should go," he sounded like he was teasing but she heard the undertone in his voice.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"To my own bed?" he raised an eyebrow.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes but she wouldn't allow herself to be manipulated into a response. She kissed his cheek and proceeded towards her room.

When she entered the room he was standing opposite her bed with his hands behind his back. He admired a painting on her wall. Impressed at how relaxed he seemed, Caroline stood at the door for a second and admired his frame.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked.

He turned slowly towards her and she almost chuckled. He was taking a page right out of her book. Her face remained impassive as he regarded her with smirk. A general out of war was still a general.

"I can't be tired until I know a few things. The first one is I needed to inquire about my sister and brothers." He looked her in the eye, not intimidated by her presence.

Caroline wondered if this was something she liked. She couldn't seem to determine it yet.

"Both your brothers are well. Lady Rebekah is too. She is resting in her new chambers.

"You call my sister by her title when you don't have such things here." He seemed perplexed.

"She introduced herself to our Queen that way. It seems she prefers to be called that. So just like you're to be called Klaus, her wishes will be respected."

Caroline walked closer to stand by him.

"It seems foolish to call your slave a lady." His tone was bitter.

"She's not a slave. Lady Rebekah will have the opportunity to work and be her own woman here."

"But I am." His voice filled with hot anger evoking an emotion she couldn't pinpoint.

"You're my slave." She held his gaze as she said the words and found that she liked the sound of it.

His jaw clenched and his lips pressed together. Caroline was surprised that she enjoyed that too. She liked his resistance. She walked away from him and towards the bed. "What was the other reason you were still up?" she asked unclasping the brooch that held her dress together.

She shrugged it off, keeping her shift on. Caroline almost smiled hearing his small gasp of surprise. She sat on the bed and removed her sandals and then looked up to find him staring at her.

"What is the other question you had?" she asked. His discomfort was giving her such pleasure.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Since I am now your slave, I wondered if you would be requiring my services tonight."

She did smile this time. "What services are you offering me, Klaus?" She blinked at him as if innocent. He looked away. She laughed. "Ah, I see. You want to know if I need a stallion."

His fist clenched and he flushed. The pout in his mouth was like a child's but everything else in him reminded her he was all man.

"Come!" she beckoned as she moved down on the bed.

Klaus' heart slammed against his ribs at her command. He considered refusing. It's not like she could force him. Instead, he walked to the bed.

"Lay next to me for a while."

He lowered himself to the mattress. It was soft and comfortable in a way he never felt before. He wanted to moan in pleasure at the luxury of it, until she pressed herself against him and draped one leg over his.

"Why do you hate your father?"

Her question made him tense even more. "Who says I do?"

"I think it's pretty clear. And you didn't ask about him, only Lady Rebekah and your brothers. You were also the only one who didn't flinch when he was sent to live with the pigs."

Klaus tried to breathe normally. Her scent intoxicated him. "My siblings are the only people I care about."

"He is still your father." Her fingers idly caressed the stubble over his cheeks.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to succumb to the caress and lean into it. The day had been long and his body was weary but he couldn't stop thinking he was now property, her property. He went from prince and general to her object to pick up or discard. Now he felt like Rebekah's ratty old dolls when she was a child.

"You need not be so stiff. I can't bed you tonight," she murmured against his chest. Her words were both comforting to his racing mind and disconcerting for his body. "You have been with a woman before, right?"

Klaus sat up to face her and he gazed upon her teasing eyes. Anger surged through him but this time he chose to channel it different.

His lips curved.

"I know a thing or two about it. I'd be more than happy to show my lady if she is willing," he taunted and watched her lips part and her eyes darken. Deep down he devoutly prayed she accepted his challenge.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Be careful, Klaus. There are liberties I'll allow in this bed that won't transfer above the sheets."

Her voice was so soft yet precise; he swallowed at the images conjuring in his mind. "You said you can't but you don't have your menses. I mean I can feel…"

"I am ruled by Kali and she is satisfied by the battle and victory of today." She leaned back on the bed facing him.

He frowned not quite understanding. "Then why do you wish me to share your bed?"

"Do you only share a woman's bed when you play stallion?" Her lips twitched a bit and he, recognizing she was teasing, couldn't help but mirror her reaction for a brief moment.

"I had no wish to spend a full night with castle whores," he informed her.

"I don't know where I want you to settle yet and you are a gift so I can't send you elsewhere," she admitted, tugging at his hand so he would lie back down.

Once again she accommodated herself tight to his side, her fingers spread wide on his chest and Klaus wondered how he would get any sleep at all. He needed a little breathing room.

"You're just planning to sleep in the bed with me. How do you know I won't try to kill you in your sleep or overpower you and escape?" Even as he said the words he knew he would never try to hurt her….Not violently, anyways. As angry as he was, there was something about her that pulled him.

Caroline chuckled. "I'm not one of your swooning little ladies, Klaus. I can handle myself, with any adversary. As far as you running away, you won't leave your siblings and your army can't come into Astydamea. If they try, I will kill every single one of them." She lifted her head and her face hovered above his. "You are mine, Klaus. You will go nowhere I don't sanction and you will lay with no one else. That is the first and most important lesson in your new life."

He opened his mouth but she placed her fingers over his lips and spoke again, "I'm tired as I am sure you are. It's been a long day. Let's talk of your duties in the morning after we've both had a full night's sleep."

He nodded and she lay back down, her head on his shoulder and a hand possessively over his chest. Within minutes, her breath evened and she was sound asleep. Klaus tried to ignore her warm, soft body that seemed to fit perfectly against his. He wondered how someone so feminine could cause such damage. She could bring men to their knees with her hands.

When she sighed in her sleep and scooted closer to him, his arms naturally closed around her. While trying to force his mind off the gesture, Klaus knew the night would be as long as the day had been for him.

* * *

><p>And that's it for now...<p>

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying this story. What did you think?


End file.
